Un año como ninguno
by Enelyah
Summary: Li acaba de cumplir 17 años, debe realizar el viaje de Inisiacion en Tomoeda llevando a Sarah como acompañant la cual a venido desde Inglaterra para apoderarse de las cartas Clow.. pero Sarah como chica que es, no puede evitar ser atraida x Shaoran...SS


**Nota d la escritora**  
  
Es la primera vez que escribo un FF para publicación.. espero que les guste, diganme por favor que le cambio o que le pongo que en verdad no se si lo estoy aciendo bien... ^^ ¡gracias por leerlo!  
  
Cáp. 1 - Un adios y un hola -  
  
-Perfecto Joven Shaoran- dice Wey señalando a un joven de cabellos castaños i ojos de igual color mientras derriba uno tras otro varios muñecos de forma humana colocados en todo el patio- Solo uno más- Shaoran lo mirá, el muñeco se encontraba al final, parecía tener una sonriza burlona en su cara... Aun cuando estaba echo de madera, Shaoran se hacerco a él, i estando a escasos metros suyos levanto su espada en el aire al tiempo qe colocaba dos dedos en la punta de la espada.  
  
- ¡Dios del trueno!- dijó y señalo con la espada a la figura echa de madera, una luz segadora salio de la punta de la espada, dando en el centro del muñeco el cual yacia en el piso destrozado.  
  
- Ha mejorado bastante Joven Shaoran- añade Wey acercandose al muchacho, el cual sonrie con plaser al escucharlo.  
  
- Tiene razon hijo- Dice una señora con los cabellos bastante arreglados i un vestido qe de aver visto mi madre abria intentado robar.- Fue sorprendente-  
  
- oh... ¡madre!- Shaoran la mira sorprendido i al tiempo baja la cabeza en señal de respeto, Wey le sonrie.  
  
- Ya no ocupas hacer uso de los pergaminos con echizos, ahora todo lo tienes en la mente... Pero no me sorprende, yo esperaba eso de tí- añade la mujer mientras camina por el Jardín- Aún así, vas muy avanzado para tu edad hijo-  
  
- gracias madre - dice Shaoran apenado.  
  
- Ven hijo, qiero hablar con tigo- Dice la mujer mientras camina por el Jardín, era enorme, de flores i arboles por todas partes, todo estaba verde i habia varias fuentes en el, se sentía calma en el lugar, todo reflejaba respeto y admiración. Shaoran obedeció a su madre al instante i camino por detráz de ella. La mujer se sentó en una roca justo en frente del arbol más colorido de todo el Jardín, era un Cerezo, el cerezo estaba completamente floreado, lo qe solo significaba una cosa, la escuela comenzaría pronto. La mujer lo miraba encantada, Shaoran parado a su lado lo miraba igual, las flores del cerezo se desprendian de el por el viento y caían al suelo, dejandolo con una capa de color rosa, color rosa.... Sakura.- Hijo, la escuela comienza dentro de una semana- Shaoran la miraba lleno de curiosidad- Tienes ya diecisiete años- Dentro de el, Shaoran sabía muy bien lo qe se avecinaba- Ya vas a terminar preparatoria, hijo... ¿sabes de lo qué estoy hablando?- Shaoran asintió- Te has preparado muy bien, y estoy segura de qe lo harás muy bien solo.- dijó todo esto sin mirarlo- Saldrás mañana- A Shaoran esto le sorprendió, sabia qe iba a pasar, pero penso qe estaría minimo otra semana en casa- Arreglalo todo, mañana a primera hora debes estar listo para partir- Añadio la mujer.  
  
- Si madre- dijó shaoran mirando el cerezo... le parecía tan distante.  
  
- ¿ya has pensando donde te qedarás?- pregunta ella, aún cuando sabe la respuesta.  
  
- Sí madre- asiente Shaoran, aún cuando no tenía ni idea y de nuevo bajando la cabeza, su madre lo mira fijamente, cuando Shaoran siente su mirada levanta la cara.  
  
- Vete de una vez, tienes mucho por hacer aún- Shaoran asiente y camina hacía la casa. Apenas llega cuando sus hermanas lo miran con tristesa.  
  
- ¿cuando te irás?- pregunta una de ellas.  
  
- Mañana mismo- dice Shaoran sin detenerse a mirarlas sigue caminando rumbo a su habitación.  
  
- ¡SHAORAN! - Todas sus hermanas se lanzan sobre él, y como es obvio... Shaoran pierde el eqilibrio i termina en el suelo.  
  
- Te vamos a extrañar- dice una mientras talla su mejilla en la de él.  
  
- ¡nos escrives a diario!.- dice otra qe esta enzartada a su cintura.  
  
- ¿no nos olvidarás verdad?- pregunta otra qe lo tenía rodeado del cuello. Shaoran solo suspira con desgana.  
  
- Vamos joven Shaoran, le ayudaré con sus cosas- dice Wey al tiempo qe lo ayuda a levantarse. Ambos suben en silencio, Shaoran comienza a sacar varias cosas de sus cajones i armarios, mete su espada en la funda al tiempo qe susurra unas palabras " Kyou kara ashita e to" i la espada se hace más pequella, hasta medir menos qe la palma de la mano, se coloca la espada en el cuello y sigue vaciando los cajones, se encuentra con un varios libros, Shaoran los ve con cariño.. Toma tres y los mete en una mochila. Abre otro cajón, estaba revozando de cartas, todas bien acomodadas i amarradas con listones, de cada liston salia una pequeña etiqueta Shaoran tomo una y leyó " Primer Febrero ", lo metio en una caja de zapatos, tomo otro y leyó la etiqeta "Tercer diciembre " e igual la metio en la caja, en cada una se podía leer la dirección garabateada con los finos trazos de sakura, mientras metía cada monton de cartas esbosaba una sonriza, al final las metio todas. Abrio otro cajón, tenía varias hojas arrugadas... se veían manchones y borrones en todas las hojas y cada una comenzaba con un "Hola Sakura", las tomo todas con el puño y dijo en voz baja " Soko de nani ga matte ite mo " y las hojas ardieron en llamas sin dejar cenizas. Y así siguio hasta vaciar todos los cajones, qemando lo qe no deseaba conservar y guardando en la mochila lo qe sí, Mientras Wey guardaba en una maleta Todas sus prendas.  
  
La tarde pasó como cualqier otra, el susurro del viento entre las hojas, el tintineo de las gotas de agua al caer de la fuente, las flores de cerezo al caer al suelo... Una tarde normal, casí una rutina, Shaoran salio al Jardín y se sento en la piedra qe su madre habia ocupado hacía algunas horas. Miro el cerezo... en síilencio, como esperando qe le dijera algo... pero nada pasaba.  
  
- Hola Mei Lin- susurro Shaoran después de un rato, y una voz a su espalda le respondio.  
  
- En verdad estas listo, has notado mi prescencía... ¿como estas?- preguntó una chica de piel blanca i ojos rojos, de largo cabello lacio negro amarrado en dos coletas.  
  
- Bien, supongo- respondio el sin mirarla, seguía centrado en el cerezo mientras el viento movia sus cabellos y dejaba caer las hojas por todo su cuerpo.. cubriendolo.  
  
- Tus hermanas me dijeron qe te irás mañana- Añadio Mei Lin intentando sacar platica al tiempo qe se sentaba a su lado. Shaoran no respondio- ¿Ya sabes a donde irás?- pregunto ella, pues el silencio era incomodo.  
  
- no..- musito el después de un rato, en verdad no tenía idea. Mei Lin se mordio el labio, Shaoran lo noto.  
  
- Lo harás bien, se qe lo harás, eres un mago mucho más poderoso, ¡mucho más!, estoy segura de qe tu solo podrás con todo.- le Sonrio Mei Lin, Shaoran por primera vez la miro, y le regreso la sonriza, de verdad se lo agradecia, él necesitaba eso.   
  
- Señorita Mei Lin, su madre ah venido a recogerle- gritó Wey a unos pasos de ellos, Mei Lin se paro en silencio y se lanzo sobre Shaoran abrazandolo.  
  
- ¡Shaoraaaan!- dijo ella llorando mientras lo abrazaba, Shaoran se puso rojo como tomate- ¿me considerarás?- dijo ella al final.- dime qe si, por favor- lo miro con ojos llorosos y Shaoran le sonrio.  
  
- Seguro qe sí- Añadio el, Mei Lin se seco las lagrimas y se puso de pie, mientras le sonreia a Shaoran.  
  
- ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- gritaba al tiempo qe daba saltitos de alegria, y se le encaramaba al cuello de nuevo.  
  
- Señorita Mei Lin...- dijo Wey de nuevo.  
  
- ¡Seguro!- grito Mei lin agitando el brazo.- y si no me eliges a mi... aparte de matarte, suerte- dijo ella sonriendole, Shoran se limito a sonreirle al tiempo qe miraba el cerezo de nuevo.  
  
- Vete ahora, qe tu madre te llama- dijo al final, Mei Lin se paro y se fue enseguida, dejando a Shaoran sumido en sus pensamientos, el viento seguía soplando, las flores de cerezo caian a su paso, y de su mente no se alejaba aqella palabra, no podía dejarlo en paz, pero era por qe el así lo qería....  
  
- Joven Shaoran la cena esta lista- dijo Wey a sus espaldas, Shaoran asintio y se puso de píe. Miró el cerezo por última vez, lo vio con la mirada perdida.. una mirada llena de ternura. ¡Estaba decidido!, ya sabia a donde tenía qe ir   
  
- Sakura...-  
  
-¿dijo algo Joven Shaoran?- preguntó Wey.  
  
- No nada...- y camino hacia la cosina.  
  
- Tenemos visita Joven Shaoran, estan ya esperando en el comedor- Dijó Wey despues de un rato, al entrar al recividor.  
  
- Lo sé, senti su llegada, ¿qienes son?- añadio Shaoran aplastandose el cabello mientras Wey abria la puerta qe daba a la ante-sala al comedor.  
  
- Es una familia Inglesa, acaba de llegar a la ciudad, su apellido es Borland - Dijo abriendo la puerta qe daba al comedor, Shaoran asintió y entró. Era una mujer muy bella, de un cabello castallo rojizo recogido en un molote hacia atras, traia un vestido bastante elegande y tenía los ojos verdes brillantes, a su derecha se encontraba un hombre bastante alto, comparado con lo qe le sacaba a la mujer estando ambos sentados, traia un esmoqin mui elegante al igual, era de un pelirrojo fuego muy vivo tenía la mandibula dura y severa, se veía a simple vista qe era un hombre duro y responsable, aun cuando su cabello dijera lo contrarío, sus ojos eren azules opacos y tenía la cara regada de varias pecas. En el centro de la mesa estaba sentada la madre de Shaoran con uno de sus mejores vestidos.  
  
- Pasa hijo - Dijo ella cuando lo vio entrar, señalo la silla vacia a su izqiera (en la derecha estaba sentado el hombre y a la derecha de el, la mujer)- El es mi hijo, Shaoran - Dijo su madre al tiempo qe el hombre y la mujer se ponian de pie - Hijo ellos son el Sr. y la Sra. Borland- La mujer hizo una inclinación de reverencía a la cual Shaoran respondio y el hombre le dio un fuerte apreton de manos, tenía los nudillos duros y las manos callosas, eso implicaba qe realizaba varios trabajos con las manos, al soltarlo le sonrio. - Y ella es su hija Sarah- Añadio señalando a una joven sentada a la derecha de la mujer, Shaoran no la habia notado, era de una piel suave y lisa de un tono blanco brillante tenía algunas pecas al igual qe su padre qe la hacian ver sonrojada, su cabello era rojizo cegador otra caracteristica qe le habia sacado al padre, lo traía suelto qe caia más abajo de sus hombros formando rizos en las puntas a la altura de la mitad de la espalda, traía los dos cabellos de enfrente amarrados en la parte de atras con una flor blanca, sus ojos eran enormes de un color verde brillante al igual qe la madre, con grandes pestallas y delgadas cejas, tenía facciones muy delicadas i finas, al ponerse de pie su blanco vestido sin mangas pegado a su figura hacía resaltar sus formas femeninas, de largas piernas y delgados muslos al igual qe brazos, una chica bastante hermosa, qe dejó sin aire a Shaoran por unos segundosm no parecía tener mas de su edad. Sarah le hizo una reverencía al igual qe la madre, Shaoran se la contestó sin dejar de mirarla, ella le sonrio, tenía los dientes tan blancos como su vestido lo qe le daba una sonriza encantadora, Shaoran se limito a mirarla... al tiempo qe se ponía rojo como tomate.- Sientate hijo- dijo la madre y Shaoran lo hizo al instante mientras bajaba la cabesza para tranqilizar sus mejillas qe parecían echar fuego. Hubo un sílencio algo incomodo, el cual rompio el Sr. Borland:  
  
- Me dice tu madre qe vas a iniciar tu viaje de Inisiación- dijo casí en un susurro dirijiendose a Shaoran, el se olvido por completo de la chica y volvio a la tierra.  
  
- Asi es mañana mismo- Dijo el con el temblante serío y los brazos crusados, casí parecia enojado.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Sarah, al tiempo qe le brillaban los ojos llenos de curiosidad, y fue la madre de Shaoran qien se encargo en contestarle.  
  
- Es una prueba qe todos los jovenes magos chinos deben pasar al terminar la preparatoria, en la cuál, ellos viven solos un año de su vida, justo un día despues de qe las flores de Cerezo comienzan a caer, durante ese año ellos deben practicar mucho la magia y mejorar, ya qe al pasar realizan una batalla con un Juez, i al venzerlo regresan... pero si fallan son desterrados y jamas pueden volver a sus hogares, van acompañados de una chica de mas o menos su edad, ellos eligen el lugar al qe desean ir a pasar ese año i solo se lo dicen a una persona, a la chica, es su forma de elegirla, nadie más debe saberlo, para q ellos hagan todo solos, y la chica no puede negarse al ser elegida, solo podrá irse al terminar el año.- Conto la madre, todos estaban muy interezados ollendo el relato, excepto Shaoran, qe seguía con su mente en el cerezo. Sarah suspiro con torpesa al terminar la historía, al tiempo qe miraba a su madre, ella le sonrio. - Pero... tambien debe ser el padre qien juzgue si es conveniente o no la pareja qe el chico a elegido, en este caso la madre- Añadio su madre mirando a su hijo, el cual regreso la vista a la mesa, mientras escuchaba con el semblante serio.   
  
- Es por eso qe estamos aqi cariño- dijo la Sra. Borland mirando a su hija y acarisiando sus cabellos, ella la miro con la cara llena de sorpresa, Shaoran dentro de si, sabía muy bien lo qe seguia así qe siguio con los brazos cruzados mirando hacía abajo- La Sra. Li, nos ah habizado de esto y decidimos qe es la mejor forma de qe tu cumplas con tu trabajo sin estar sola, y de qe el joven Li tenga una acompañante.- Añadio ella con una sonriza de confianza, el Sr. Borland miraba al chico con una mirada qe parecía pasar atra vez de él, como pensando si era lo suficiente para su "nenita". Sarah se veía facilmente qe estaba completamente sorprendida, tenía los ojos casi salidos i miraba de su padre a su madre como intentando sacar alguna respuesta logica de todo esto, luego su mirada se poso en Shaoran qe seguía con los ojos clavados en el piso y los brazos crusados, lo vio fijamente evaluandolo al igual qe su padre, con sus cabellos marrones alborotados... su traje un poco desaliñeado.   
  
- ¿qe dices hijo?- preguntó la madre de Shaoran para disipar un poco la confucion de ambos jovenes, Shaoran levanto la mirada y descubrio a Sarah a mitad de su inspección, Shaoran con la mirada seria i profunda... esos ojos qe lo hacen ver enojado, pero mui guapo a la vez, la miraron fijamente sin parpadear ni sonreir, Shaoran se enderezó y se puso las manos detras de la cabeza, al tiempo qe rompia el enlace qe habia llevado con la mirada de Sarah hace un momento, dejando a la chica confusa.  
  
- Como usted diga madre- añadio Shaoran mirando el techo, con las manos en la nuca y la cara seria.   
  
- Pasen por favor a la estancia, necesito hablar a solas con tus padres Borland, Shaoran ¿me harías el favor de acompañarla?- preguntó su madre al tiempo qe señalaba la puerta, Shaoran se puso de pie, Sarah lo vio e hizo lo mismo, ella con la cara llena de curiosidad ante su nueva pareja y el con la cara más sería qe nunca siempre evitando su mirada.  
  
- Seguro madre- abrio la puerta i espero a qe Sarah pasara, luego entro el y serró la puerta a sus espaldas, siguio caminando por un largo pasillo abriendo más puertas i dejando qe Sarah pasará adelante, al final, llegaron a un gran salon con un candelabro enorme en el techo y pinturas de angeles en el, las paredes tenían varios cuadros de angeles y otros animales de la mitología china, en el centro de la habitación había varios sillones todos enormes y de un matieral mui suabe i fino, se veía qe no era chino, en lugares especificos habia Jarrones con flores frescas y en el centro el circulos de Sofas estaba una enorme mesa de madera qe en estos momentos estaba vacía, el piso era de madera pura i bajo los sillones había una anorme alfombra de color rojo qemado, qe iba perfecta con la decoración, enfrente de los sillones estaba una gran chimenea qe en estos momentos estaba apagada, a la derecha de ellos estaba un enorme ventanal qe dejaba ver con gran magnifisencía el enorme Jardín trasero, con sus fuentes i enredaderas, e incluso, si ponías atención podías ver el cerezo. Sharon la invito a pasar y ella se sento en uno de los sillones para tres personas en una de las orillas, Shaoran se paró a su lado mirando la ventana.  
  
- ¿no te piensas sentar?- Preguntó Sarah despues de un momento incomodo  
  
- ¡eh!... ¡¡Si claro!!- dijo el acalorandose un poco al tiempo qe se sentaba en el sillon de Sarah, en el aciento de la punta.  
  
- Y bien.... Así qe eres un mago... ¿eres bueno?- pregunto ella intentando conocer más a su pareja.  
  
- No mucho- respondio él con los brazos crusados mirando la chimenea vacía.  
  
-Mmmm ¿qué edad tienes?- inqirio despues de un rato, comenzando a inpacientarse.  
  
- quince años- dijo el sin moverse ni un centimetro.  
  
- Tienes una hermosa casa- Dijo ella mirando las paredes.  
  
- Es solo una de tantas- respondio, serio parecía no mover los labios mientras hablaba.  
  
- ¿eres hijo unico?- preguntó ella, un poco desesperada ya por las respuestas tan sencillas de Shaoran.  
  
- No, tengo tres hermanas-  
  
- Entonces, ¿eres el mayor?- Lo miraba con una insistencía, qe sus ojos parecían pedir a gritos atención.  
  
- El menor- .. Ahora sí, Sarah se había desesperado  
  
- ¿Qué nunca piensas mirarme? ¿no qieres saber nada de mi?- Shaoran no dijo nada, se limito a seguir observando la chimenea como si derrepente hiciera un frio terrible y estuviera muriendo por encenderla, cuando en realidad el ambiente se ponía más caliente a cada momento. - Yo no estoy más feliz por esto... ¡Mirame cuando te hablo!- se recorrio justo a su lado i coloco sus manos en las mejillas de el girandole la cara hasta qe la tuvo frente a la suya, Shaoran se puso rojo como tomate, i Sarah lo noto- Vez.. así esta mejor, no es tan dificil- dijo esta sin soltarlo, sonriendo a sus anchas al tiempo qe lo miraba, Shaoran se puso aún más rojo, ella lo miro por un instante i luego lo solto. - ¿qe es lo qe traes en el cuello? ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero si es una espada! muestrame, muestrame, ¿si, si? - dijo ella con los ojos llenos d curiosidad, Shaoran la miro atonito- Muestrame como la usas- dijo al tiempo qe se paraba y le tomaba la mano a él. - Tu Jardin es muy hermoso, ¿me invitas?- preguntó ella, Shaoran la miro en sílencio y la condujo al Jardín sin decir palabra, las flores de cerezo ya habian cubierto todo el Jardin e incluso tubo qe sacudirse el cabello para no tenerlo todo rosa. - Muy hermoso... pero no se compara con un Jardin Ingles, ¿hablas ingles?- preguntó Sarah, Shaoran nego con la cabeza.- ah.. ya veo, es un idioma interezante, pero prefiero el latín y el aleman- le sonrio mientras paseaba por los arboles, parecía una niña emocionada en una tienda de dulces.- Y bien, ¿me vas a mostrar tu espada?- el la miro anonatado.- Anda... qiero ver q haces con ella- Shaoran la miro en sílencio, ella tenía una cara suplicante, así qe accedio.  
  
Se qito el collar del cuello, y coloco la espada en su mano derecha - Kono yo... ni hitotsu - la espada resplandeció, al tiempo qe un simbolo aparecía en sus pies, era bastante extraño, un circulo dividido en 12 partes y en cada una estaba el simbolo de un animal del zodiaco chino, en el centro se encontraba el simbolo de clow, una luna menguante con el circulo hacía arriba con alas y un sol qe le acompañaba por debajo- dake no sonzai- la espada comenzo a alargarse, más i más... -de aru...- Ahora Shaoran tenía su mano por debajo de una espada casi completa qe flotaba al tiempo qe emitia una luz misteriosa, luego abrio los ojos y grtió - ¡itsu watashi! - Se inco y con un moviento rapido tomo la espada con la mano izqierda i le dio un giro en el aire, de tal forma qe qedo la empuñadura justo al terminar su mano i la punta por detras, se la colco en el costado izqierdo i puso su mano derecha en la empuñadura, la espada seguia en el estuche y con el cordon del collar, solo necesitaba qe la mano derecha le diera un jalon, se amarro el cordon a la endidura del cinto (las cuerditas esas donde metes el cinto) y qedo colgando en su costado iziqerdo con todo i estuche, se levanto del suelo i miro a Sarah, la cuál tenía grandes ojos de sorpresa.  
  
- Eres bueno...- Dijo ella, mientras sonreia - Pero no lo suficiente- fue todo en cuestion de segundos, tiro de un collar qe ella tambien sostenía, tenía un dije mui particular era una piedra muy hermosa color azul rosa turqesa transparente, al tomarla comenzo una ventisca mui fuerte qe sacudio el hermoso cabello pelirrojo de la chica, se coloco la piedra entre los dedos i se la puso a la altura de la frente con las dos manos, luego en la mano derecha aparecío un vaculo de plata según imagino Shaoran, donde en la punta sobresalía una piedra del mismo color qe la qe ella tenía solo qe mucho más grande la rodeaba una envestidura (¿han notado qe las palabras q no conosco les pongo ese termino?) de plata qe formaba una especie de silueta, lo bajó hasta el suelo y separando las dos manos en las puntas las fue juntando sin soltarlo hasta bajar su tamaño hasta un poco más pequeño qe la espada de Shaoran, luego dio un salto y de una de sus piernas saco algo pero Shaoran no alcanzo a ver qe era, lo lanzó al aire y gritó - ¡Espada! -al tiempo qe caia sobre un Shaoran sorprendido, atacandolo con un baculo qe ahora era una espada con una empuñadura de la qe salian dos cordones del mismo color qe la piedra, parecían de cristal.  
  
- ¿qe demo...?- gritó Shaoran al tiempo qe corria hacía un lado.  
  
- Si huyes de mí, no me podrás detener- dijo ella entre risas, al tiempo qe el aire ondeba su cabello y las hojas de cerezo se le enredaban en el, brinco de nuevo pero esta vez sacó otra cosa de su pierna (tipo Jun-Tao la hermana d Len en Shaman King) y la lanzó de nuevo a al aire, a Shaoran esto se le hacía muy familiar pero no sabía de donde - ¡ Arbol !- gritó, mientras se lanzaba sobre Shaoran otra vez rompiendo el aire, el se impulso y se hizo hacía atras pero ella levanto la espada y le dio un rapido giro apuntando al estomago de Shaoran, el hizo su cuerpo todo lo qe pudo para atras y no lo toco, cuando apoyo su pie se topo con algo qe le sugeto el tobillo, se inclino de nuevo y con un rapido movimiento de su mano seco su espada de la funda y corto lo qe lo sujetaba, era una rama... todo paso muy rápido Shaoran giró y en su espalda vio un sin numero de lianas qe salian de la tierra y amenazaban con sugetarlo, salto sobre unas, corto otras y se fue elevando más i más al tiempo qe brincaba todas las lianas, cuando llego hasta arriba d todas ellas sintio una prescencía a su izqierda, y reacciono justo a tiempo para esqivar un nuevo ataqe de Sarah, la cual paso a su lado i callo en las lianas qe la bajaron dulcemente a tierra - ¡ Viento !- grito cuando saco otra cosa d su pierna, Shaoran ya no tenía duda... ella estaba las cartas Clow... pero no era la misma prescencía, tenían una similitud pero no eran iguales. Ahora Sarah se elevaba por los aires siendo elevada por una leve rafaga de aire, cuando se encontro algo lejos de las lianas, al tiempo qe Shaoran volvia a caer ala tierra gritó - ¡Dios del Fuego!- apuntando la punta de su espada a las lianas i las qemo todas justo en el momento qe llegaba a tierra, levanto la vista para buscar a Sarah, ella le apuntaba con la espada de nuevo, pero se detuvo en seco i estiro la mano para tomar... ¡una carta qe flotaba en el aire!, ahora sí, ella estaba usando cartas - ... Me sorprendes, eres el primero qe elimina a una de mis cartas- grito Sarah, mientras dejaba caer sobre Shaoran otro ataqe qe el rechaso de nuevo brincando al lado derecho.  
  
- Y no será la última- dijo Shaoran cuando brincaba de nuevo i se elevaba hacía el cielo, Sarah lo miro con enojo pero sonriendo, Se elevo ayudada por una ventisca qe movia todo a su paso sin tocar el suelo, empujo su espada apuntandole a una pierna pero el se movio mucho más rapido sin qe ella pudiera tocarle.  
  
- eres muy rápido...¡Carrera!- gritó ella mientras sacaba otra carta de su pierna i la lanzaba al aire, Shaoran la miro incredulo, ahora ella se movia tan rapido pero era casi invicible, Shaoran agudizo los ojos, i vio varios reflejos qe giraban a su alrededor.  
  
- ai estas...- dijo él mientras decendía y esqivaba un nuevo golpe, ella siguio atacando sin exito, Shaoran veía su reflejo destellante a cada movimiento suyo.  
  
- ¡Imposible!- gritó Sarah exasperada mientras se detenía en el aire sostenida por la carta viento - Estoy usando mis dos cartas más rapidas... ¡y aún puedes verme!... a menos qe...- Rápidamente saco otra carta de su pierna - ¡Oscuridad! ¡Luz!, así no podrás verme pero le diré a luz qe te muestre ante mi- grito y al instante la tarde poco iluminada se transformo en una noche sin luna. Shaoran se paro en seco, era verdad, no podía verla, se qedo qieto intentando descubrirla, pero nada... la sentía sabia qe ella estaba ahí... ¿pero donde?.  
  
- ¿Estas en problemas?- preguntó Sarah en tono burlon... ¡eso era! no podía verla pero podía oirla, guardo sílencio... sus pisadas rompian las flores de cerezo a cada paso suyo, y la carta viento asía un ligero sumbido... listo.  
  
- Te encontre - susurro justo al tiempo qe una filosa hoja de metal rosaba su mejilla derecha. la escucho venir por abajo y saltó.  
  
- ¿¡Como haces eso!?- gritó, la voz le temblaba, estaba desesperada, Shaoran escucho hojas mojadas ser pisadas, ella estaba llorando.. tal vez fuera tiempo de acabar con esto.  
  
- ¿estas llorando? ¿estas bien? - preguntó un poco inseguro... el sonido de las pisadas se calló, pero el susurro de viento seguía aí.   
  
- ¿Como lo supiste?...no puedes verme- pregunto ella en tono melancolico, Shaoran escucho un suspiro.  
  
- ¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó inseguro de nuevo.. si ataca mientras el hablaba no podría encontrarla a tiempo.  
  
- no... ¿como sabes qe estoy llorando?- dijo Sarah de nuevo, esta vez Shaoran escucho como cortaba el aire, se acababa de elevar.  
  
- T-te escuche...- dijó el.  
  
- Qe tonta fui, por supuesto, puedes escuchar mis pasos... ¡Sílencio!- dijo ella por última vez, ahora sí Shaoran estava en problemas, no podía escuchar nada... ni siqiera el sumbido del viento, ¡ni siqiera el sumbido qe se produce cuando no hai sonido!.  
  
- qe lindo se ve cuando esta confundido- dijo Sarah para sí- ahora qe lo veo bien... mi madre tenía razon, es un chico muy apuesto, ¿no lo crees Emily?- preguntó Sarah a la nada, y de ninguna parte una voz le contestó:  
  
- ¡Te lo dije!, cuando estabamos en casa ¡te lo dije!, ¿por qe nunca confias en tu mejor amiga?- dijo la voz, era una voz alegre y de mujer, una chica.  
  
- Disculpa amiga- respondio Sarah sacando la lengua- luego abra tiempo para eso.. ahora debo hacerlo pagar- dijo ella sonriendo y secandose las lagrimas.- Es muy astuto... me gustaría saber qe esta pensando... pero tiene un gran conjuro de protección para su mente... ¿has seguido intentando?... Ya veo qe sí, bien... Ahora sí, ¡el no se va sin qe le haya echo algún daño!-.  
  
Shaoran en verdad estaba en problemas... no podía usar ningun conjuro, pues podría lastimarla... y no qería hacerle daño, pero si no la detenía ella podría causarle uno muy grave a él. Shaoran sudo frío, en verdad estaba en problemas... era una ventaja qe el viento siguiera soplando de esa forma, eso lo mantenía consiente... ¡sí! el viento... Shaoran coloco una mano suya en la frente, el viento dejó de soplar... ¡eso era!, si Sarah se movia el viento dejaría de soplar por detras suyo y por el frente, habría una ventisca más fuerte, ya qe estaba usando la carta viento... bien ya la tenía.  
  
- ¿qe esta haciendo?, ¿por qé se tapa la cara con la mano?- le dice Sarah a la voz qe viene de ningun lugar, ella estaba visiblemente preocupada.  
  
- ¿qe más da? atacalo de una vez, antes dq sea demasiado tarde-   
  
- Vale- susurra ella para sí... y sale al ataqe levanta su espada y corta el viento... y justo en ese momento, Shaoran siente su prescencía qe esta en aumento.. eso significa qe ella va a atacarle....  
  
- ¡aí esta la ventisca!...- susurra el y la esqiva justo a tiempo.  
  
- ¡¿como lo supo?!.. tal vez si ataco seguido...- Sarah estaba algo preocupada.   
  
- Viene por el frente... ahora por atras, ¡esto es sencillo!- la corriente de aire, asía cada vez más obvios los movimientos de Sarah, incluso pudo verla... pudo ver como su cuerpo cortaba el aire... Sus curvas, incluso pudo imaginar su cuerpo dibujado.. otro movimiento suyo, y Shaoran brinco hacía atras, ahora ella se movio más rapido... la carta carrera volvia a hacer de las suyas, tenía qe consentrarse, un nuevo ataqe la espada paso rozando de nuevo... luego el agua de la fuente volvio a oirse, los pasos de Sarah volvieron a escucharse, la carta silencio había sido desactivada.   
  
- ¿Como lograste evitarme esta vez?- pregunto ella con la voz qe le temblaba ahora muy visiblemente...- ¡Esto ya es suficiente!, no importa lo qe haga, no logro hacerte daño..¿por qe?- susurra.... aún qe cualqiera pudo averla oido... derrepente el ruido de la carta viento dejo de oirse, i algo callo al piso, era Sarah, estaba devilitandose i había caido... pero no hablaba i mientras la carta de la oscuridad no se apagara, Shaoran no la encontraría.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Shaoran visiblemente preocupado... no sabía de qe distancía abria caido- Oye... ¡dime algo!- nadie contesto- ¡Anda Borland!, ¿estas bien?- Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las fuentes, i del viento al soplar entre los arboles.- muestrate- gritó Shaoran i el conjuro de Oscuridad desaparecío, aí se encontraba... tirada a unos pasos sullos, con los cabellos i la cara cubiertos de petalos de flores de cerezo, el corrio hacia ella i la levanto del suelo. - ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Estas bien?-   
  
- si... claro- Intento ponerse en pie pero su rodilla le flaqeo i calló.- Au.... no... ¡no estoy bien!- lo miro con los ojos llenos de furia- Eres un mentiroso, ¡un gran mentiroso!- dijo ella mientras se sujetaba la rodilla i se ponia en pie con ayuda de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Yo....?-  
  
- Claro, ¿qien más?- comenzó a Cogear, pero al primer brinco cayó el dolor en su rodilla era punzante y no podía mantenerse en pie aun cuando Shaoran le sujetaba un brazo con la espalda.  
  
- ¿Por qe dices eso?- preguntó Shaoran confundido, desembaino su espada.   
  
- ai.... ahora si, la va a terminar, como no puede defenderse, seguro la corta en dos con la espada.- Anuncio la misma voz femenina con la qe Sarah hablaba hace un momento dentro d su cabeza.  
  
- calla.....- susurro Sarah un poco molesta, Shaoran la miro confundido, pero al instante se dio cuenta d la comunicación qe llevaba Sarah con otra persona i la miro incredulo, pero siguio sin darle importancia.  
  
- Shinjiru sore dake - dijo el, poniendo su espada en el suelo al tiempo qe una rapida ventizca levantaba a Sarah del suelo y la conducia hacía la casa.  
  
- Me mentiste... si eres un gran mago-  
  
**Nota de la escritora**  
  
Lamento si esta un poco largo.... pero asi m gusta escribir a mi.... q sea super descriptivo para q entiendan dq stoi ablando.... =P como sea esta es la primera part... si c parece a algun fic q ya hayan leido lo siento pero s probable q io tmb i l haya copiado qisa alguna cosa sin darme cuenta... ._.! (ablando specificament dl d Destino i Esperanza, buen fic.. asta q c exagero d las parejas.....) como c'a... si les aburre leer mucho mejor busqn otro fic pq todos van a ser si no iguales muuuucho mas largos (voto x la segunda opcion s la mas probable).  
  
Para los q qieran saber.... tengo pensado terminar cada capitulo del fic en + o - una semana o menos..  
  
i ah! otra cosa, todos los conjuros d Shaoran fueron sacados d la cancion Platina, no c q significan pero pense q se vería mejor si usaba un lenguaje q qisa uds tmp entiendan.... (piensen q es chino antiguo bien empleado oO).  
  
como c'a..... gracias x aguantar st fiiiic, (i las notas escritora, ya q vienen en paqt).  
  
la ida i todo eso vendrá en el sig Fic, baee ^^. 


End file.
